Eiki Takaha/Feats
Eiki despite being a teenager has multiple impressive feats under his belt. This page consists of a list of his feats (the list may not contain all of his amazing feats). Speed And Agility Feats : * Is called one of the greatest gymnasts by Jishin. * Outmaneuvers Jishin twice. * Casually using his agility to easily and quickly get himself down from the top of a building down to the ground like its nothing. * Runs on a telephone line wire with grace. * Quickly climbs high up a tall tower. * Used his parkour skills to scale the rooftops of Konoha in an acrobatic manner. * Saves a child from getting hit by a vehicle using his raw speed. * Avoids getting hit by several manipulated shurikens. * An Myriad of Vultures assassin notes how he moves like his mother only slightly faster and more gracefully. * He heroically catches a small kid before they both drop in the river. (Also jumped before Jinsei could turn his head) * Practiced gymnastics blindfolded despite being injured from yesterday. * Jumped over eight people and a street dog while chasing a thief. * Attacked a genin faster than his eye could follow. Reflexes and Motor Skills: * Dodges shurikens hurled at him by an assassin and then hits him in face even before the assassin could react. * Blocked a throwing knife with a wooden staff. * Catches an arrow with his left hand while fighting another Iwa Chūnin. * Intercepted a sudden sword strike from Senjō at a close range using only one hand. * Caught a kunai hurled at him while performing a Butterfly twist. * Jinsei admitted that it was way too difficult for him to hit Eiki due to his acrobatic skills and reflexes. * Immediately kicks away a grenade thrown at him way before it explodes and can hurt anyone. * Notices the handseals and dodges a point blank fire technique. * Caught a playing card thrown at his teammate while talking to him (Jinsei). * Blocked all of shurikens thrown at him by Senjō during their training with his eskrima sticks. * Draws out his sword and countered a sword attack by his opponent. * Dodged a point blank kunai attack. Strength and Explosiveness: * Kicked Danko hard enough to make him bleed and push him a few feet away. * Held onto a Jinsei in distress (was falling from an edge of a cliff) using one hand. * Uprooted a metal duct that he's tied to with ease also showing off agility in the process. * Broke his eskrima stick in half after getting pissed off. * Broke through steel handcuff with sheer strength/brute force. * Snapped his opponent's re-curve bow in one kick and still managed to hit him with enough force to throw him off his feet. * Punched through glass without apparent injury. * Kicked off a steel door with its hinges on. * Used a mail drop-box as a blunt instrument/weapon. Endurance, Durability and Stamina Feats: * Can go for several days without sleep. * Held his breath for 12 minutes underwater. * Trained his body to compress a full night's rest into 3 hours. * Fought a Samurai in Land of Iron with only his briefs on. * Sat on a slab of ice with almost no clothes on and mediated for about 20 minutes. * Fought for 48 hours in a gauntlet to prepare himself for the Vultures(Although, he collapsed afterwards). * Got stabbed in right thigh with a kunai during a fight but ignored the pain and continued fighting. * Was hit from behind with a wooden chair with almost zero effect. * Gets electrocuted badly and then kicked in his gut but manages to stand up. * Traveled and walked for three days straight, even with the fatigue managed to demonstrate some acrobatic feats. Tactical Analysis and Deduction: Medical Proficiency and Multilingualism: Stealth and Tracking: Unarmed Combat and Martial Arts Feat: * Used a nerve strike to take out an assailant. Archery and Marksmanship: Ninjutsu and Elemental Mastery Feats: Others Skills: * Played a piano after observing a man play for two hours. * Knows how to sing and act. * Learned folk dance, Cha cha dance and twist. * Has basic engineering skills. * Learned traditional healing methods and meditation.